


His

by Jcat06172



Series: Zikaron (Memory) [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcat06172/pseuds/Jcat06172
Summary: The first in a series of poems about Tony's relationships





	His

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole series on a plane, and decided to set it to music as well. It works more or less, I'm a fast reader so it might be a little long, but I chose a song from I believe the season 8 soundtrack called "Caught By The Light" by The Boxer Rebellion. Lots of feels I'm sorry please don't kill me.

Bang, dead.  
Just like that, in a split second.  
His whole world,  
Gone.

His everything,  
nothing.

He took the light  
From her eyes.

Her warmth that once fulfilled him,  
Left him, feeling empty and cold.  
His light,  
now the darkness that consumed him.

The darkness,  
And the red.

Kill kill kill  
Kill kill  
Kill

Ari

Need to Kill Ari.

He wanted to squeeze the life  
Out of his weak broken body.

He wanted to make Ari feel the pain  
That he felt now.  
He needed to see the empty in his eyes.

Ari killed his Kate.  
His love, his heart, his friend.

Now he would take  
the one thing Ari valued the most.

He had to.

For Kate.


End file.
